The Perfect Dream
by FranthePokeFan
Summary: A Pokemon story about how Brock's dreams finally come true. Rated R for Violence. Please R/R.


The Perfect Dream  
  
  
Misty lay on her Pallet and thought dreamily of the only man she had ever loved thoughts whisked her away on a magic carpet to a perfect dream of love and romance with the twelve year old of her fantasies. Oh Ash, she called out, will you come please? I need to talk to you. Love you is more like it she thought. When will he find out how much I love him?  
Ash lay on the Waterflower, studying the body of water around him. How will she ever know how I feel if im too chicken to her. Ah, pikachu, he thought looking at the small body beside him in his Pallet, when will she know there is nothing between us? I love her. Not Melody. Not Tracey. Not even Brock I love you… but what we have between us is different from what I want to have between me and her. But I cant tell her.   
Pikachu lay queitly next to Ass hon the Pallet thinking how foolish these humans are. He loves her and she loves him whats the problem. Perhaps these humans were just not as smart as pokemon after all they babbled incessantly and never seemed to get their points across unlike pokemon who were easily understood through one word, theyre name. Maybe they need some help. With a sigh he fell asleep unaware that it was the last un-terror filled thought she would ever have...   
Brock rolls of his Pallet began to walk along the Celedon strewn forest. He heard the soft sighing of the members of the forest as the writhed in the wind. He had been awaken to look for something he felt it in his bones. he had no sooner had this very thought when he stumbled over something that had intentionally been put in his path. He fell on his face and landed in such a way that the other object that had been placed on his head landed squarely on his head, one band on one ear, and the other on the other ear. It was a pair of sunglasses. He looked up and suddenly HE COULD SEE! All this time his eyes had been squinty because they were light sensitive!!!! Suddenly a immense power filled him. The Force WAS with him!  
Deliah lay on her Pallet, Ecstasy coursing through her entire being as……………………………   
She ate the chocolate. She suddenly had a bad feeling though as she began to worry about her beloved son Ash. She remembered whenever she had first brought her baby son home from the hospital. He had been so cute even then with tiny black eyes and a tinny man eof black hair all over. Oh dear ash be okay…  
Brock continued to walk through the wailing forest. Suddenly he walked into a tree. He felt pain and rage fill him at the thought of a TREE a stupid dumb TREE hurting him. He felt the rage turn into something tangible and suddenly the tree caught fire and exploded! With a surprised chuckle he began to blow up everything in sight. The Force was indeed strong with him.   
Pikachu felt every hair stand on end in terror. Something was deeply wrong and it wasn't the fact that he was sleeping with her trainer. He turned and looked toward the forest and saw Brock standing there, at first she didn't see anything different about him he had never really had eyes. But then he saw that there were open eyes behind a pair of stylish sunglasses. With a squeal his last conscious thought was of a light that seemed to come from brock and fill the tiny cute rodent with a terrible pain and electricity beyond what she was capable of producing.   
Misty woke to the sound of pigeotos singing the next morning. She sighed and dug deeper into her soft, pliable, warm Pallet with a moan as the son found her. She shielded her eyes. She was tired of messing around. It was time to get up. She rolled out of bed and folded her Pallet. She got up and went to the lake to find Ash. She had to talk to him when she found him. She was walking day dreaming of the day when she would finally tell her feelings to Ash and he would tell her he loved her too and they would kiss and OOF. She had tripped over Brock. She frowned as she studied the sunglasses on his face. Funny, she hadn't noticed those before. Oh well…  
Ash saw Misty approaching him and quickly rolled off the Waterflower in a panic only to fall into the lake and get immensely wet as he saw Misty approaching. Now in a semi state of frenzy as he realized how stupid he would look in front of Misty he decided to go to his mother's house and change his clothes. He surfaced on the other side of the lake never noticing that both Pikachu and know Brock are gone.   
Misty stopped suddenly as Ash disappeared. With a gasp she turned around in circles only to find the formerly sleeping Brock also gone. What is going on she yelled?  
It was night by the time Ash arrived at his mother's house. He had somehow, almost by eerie magic, gotten lost along the way. Almost if someone had wanted him away from the house…but anyway he was here now and he could see a warm reassuring light glowing through the window of his secluded house.   
Inside Brock hummed as he finished his preparations for dinner. First on the menu was wonderful liver capes made from Ashs' own mother. That would be an excellent appetizer. As for the main course…well that was going to be a surprize. With a grin he finished chilling the wine and started some soft Bach playing. And he waited.   
There was another guest in the room. Gary looked around at his surroundings with all the arrogance and snobbery built into system, seemingly unaware of the white bandage stained blood red around his head. He turned as the door opened and Ash strolled into the room. What this is our last guest? What kind of game are you playing Brock Gary said. Ash said what is he doing in my house. Sit down guys and dinner will be served. Gary mind your manners. Ash keep your mouth shyt. Meekly they did as he said, seemingly hypnotized. They ate the capes with great gusto exclaiming how great it was and oohing and ahhing over the wine. Finally Brock said Are we ready for the main course? Yeah replied the boys. Brock carefully removed the bandage from around Gary's head and with surgical precision took off the top of Gary's head. And still the boys nodded as though it was all completely normal. Brock deftly cut a small potion of Gary's brain and dropped it into the frying pan. A delicious smell filled the room as the brain softly sizzled. Gary abruptly, though hard to believe possible, became stupider as they all including Gary began to feast on the personality part of the brain. For the second course, Brock fryed the very small portion of the brain that controlled Gary's intelligence level. Gary was reduced to a repretoire of unvarying nursery songs, which began to get very annoying so after a nod from the still hypnotized Ash Brock swiftly cut the rest of the brain and they fed it to Mr. Mime.   
As dinner finally neared a close after a wonderful desert featuring yet another part of the mysteriously errant Mrs. Ketchum Ash started to help brock clear the table but brock said Don't bother Gary will help and piled all the empty dishes into Gary's empty skull and wheeled him into the kitchen.   
Several minutes later came a knock on the door. Ah, I believe our next guest is finally here Brock said. Ash will you show tracey up to the first room on the left. Ash did as he was told and as he came down the stairs another knock came on the door. I believe our final guests are here brock said happily as he opened the door misty will you come in with your friends. Misty came in followed by Togepi and a immense herd of Chansey's burying Pikachu's body in a small wooden coffin. You can bury that just outside. Brock said. Now, Misty, Ash, I think you guys need to talk.   
Ash I love you Misty said. Ash, under brocks spell said, but I don't love you misty. I want someone more feminine. And I found him. Tracey and I are in love. I hate you ash said Misty when she ran into the dark night. Brock emerged from the shadows. Go to bed now Ash said Brock. Ash obediently went upstairs and into the first room on the left.   
Brock walked outside into the dark night. That wasn't nice was it Misty, said Brock. No. said Misty. They should be punished said Brock. Yes said Misty falling under Brock's spell. They are in the first room on the left. Make it painful said Brock.   
Misty slowly walked up the stairs dreamily. Ash and Tracey never woke up as she tied them up and dragged them downstairs. They never woke up as she tied them to boards that happened to be sticking out of the floor in a secluded barn outside. But they woke up when she released the herd of wild Donfans that she somehow knew would be there, and they began to scream as the wild boarlike pokemon began to eat them alive. After it was over she cleaned up and went off to a dreamless sleep.   
But Brock's night of work had just begun. Finally his thirst for revenge on all those who had laughed would be completed. Look at me now he thought. Look into these great eyes. As he said this simultaneously all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys across the world dropped dead of heart attacks of a sudden pair of beautiful brown eyes filled their visions.   
Next was on to the Pokemon that had annoyed him more than any other. Chansey. Now they would die. He started a bonfire and one by one he tossed them into the flames long into the night.   
Finally, there was the order of breakfast. He took Togepi from where it lay dozing on the floor. He set it in the kitchen and got out a frying pan. With one quick blow to the head the struggle was over as Togepi's insides dripped into the frying pan and began to sizzle. He quickly set places for two and smiled as Misty came down the stairs, hair still wet from her shower. She said That smells wonderful. Good said Brock. They sat down and began to eat their scrambled eggs.   
When they finished Brock looked up and said it is time for you to die now Misty. Okay said Misty. I like you though, said brock so I will make it easy on you. You are still wet from the shower go into the microwave and dry off. Misty climbed into the microwave and began to sleep never waking up even when she exploded…  
Finally Brock climbed into bed tired from his hard day's work. But this time, for the first during his long, hard life he knew that when he woke up his perfect dream would not be over. 


End file.
